<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bickering Like Kids by apollolings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938775">Bickering Like Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollolings/pseuds/apollolings'>apollolings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Bisexuality, Brother support, Canon Compliant, Kid Fic, Prequel, They love each other so much, Worth, figuring sexuality, i love how sweet lucius is, they are nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollolings/pseuds/apollolings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Isaacsons brother bickering but also being there for each other becuase they are cute and loveable siblings.</p><p>this is for the Alienist LGBTQ week, day 1</p><p>prompt:Worth/The Closet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bickering Like Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was based on one of my favourite scenes from The Angel of Darkness (book of course), in which the Isaacsons bicker like the cute bros they are! I wrote some sort of prequel to that<br/>Hope everyone enjoys it! :)<br/>The book says they were around the age of 8 but here they are older, like in their teens.<br/>Here's the excerpt of the book<br/>" -Just couldn't resist, could you? - I heard Marcus say over the din of the mare's horseshoes on the stones<br/>-Resist what? - Lucius answered in a kind of a squeak, already on the defensive as he clung to life to the side of the cab.<br/>-You just had to take the opportunity to lecture them all, as if we were in some kind of elementary school classroom. - Marcus answered in irritation.<br/>-I was recording important evidence! - Lucius answered. Glancing back once I could see they were leaning in toward each other over Cyrus and the bewildered cabbie, like a pair of bickering kids. Cyrus just smiled at me - we'd seen a hundred scenes like this before. The cabbie, however, seemed to be thinking that the strange spat was further evidence that he had been abducted by lunatics.<br/>-Recording important evidence? - Marcus echoed . - You were grandstanding! As if we don't have enough problems in the department right now, without you acting like an old schoolmarm!<br/>-That's ridiculous! - Lucius tried but Marcus wasn't having any of it.<br/>-Ridiculous? You have been that way since you were eight years old!<br/>-Marcus! - Lucius was trying to get a grip on himself- This is not the place to bring up...<br/>-Every day, when we'd get home from school, "Mama! Papa! I can recite my whole day's lesson! Listen! Listen!<br/>-...Not a place to bring up personal...<br/>-Never occurred to you that Mama and Papa were too goddamned tired to listen to your whole day's lesson. NO, you just went right ahead...<br/>-They were proud of me! - Lucius hollered, losing all attempt at dignity<br/>-What were you thinking? - Marcus bellowed as I drove the grey mare over Christopher Street and the East on Tenth, in order to avoid any chance of seeing Kat again  - That Hogan's going to go back to Mulberry Street and say "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, these Isaacson boys certainly know their business -showing us a thing or two!" ? One step closer to getting forced out that's all we are now!"     - The Angel of Darknness - Caleb Carr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Lucius and Marcus hurried through the crowded streets, making their way through the adults. The way home was long and even though the boys tried to walk fast, they still had a lot of time to think as they passed the streets of New York, that seemed to always be impossibly crowded or impossibly empty.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Psoriasis. P-S-O-R-I-A-S-I-S. Meaning:a chronic disease characterized by inflamed lesions covered with silvery-white scabs of dead skin. - Lucius recited as they passed one of the hauntingly empty streets.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Even though Lucius was the one most eager to get home, he still stayed a little behind Marcus, since his elder twin was taller and had longer legs.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Are you going to keep spelling words from that medical dictionary all the way home? - Marcus asked annoyed.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-I'm just practising.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Well, practice silently, it's annoying.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-okay... - Lucius shrugged trying to hide his hurt. But before his brother could make some patronizing apology, he decided to pick on Marcus a little bit too. - You're just moody because you discovered that girl you like has a boyfriend.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Marcus looked stunned that his brother had noticed such a thing, the other twin being so unobservant when it came to social situations.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-That's not... That's not true, Lu.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-You'd think I didn't notice, but you are not as secretive as you like to think.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Marcus blushed, feeling angry and insecure:</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Well, at least I'm normal and I like people!</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Lucius stopped walking.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He hated when his brother played the 'eldest' card, but this was different. This was specifically to hurt him. It stung. Could he know? Could everyone know?This was the thing that made him feel the most insecure in the world. Lucius always felt like he was different from his brother, different from everyone else. He didn't understand the concept of having a crush, or of wanting to be with someone romantically, and well, he never had to think about it, Marcus was the most good-looking sibling and everyone knew that. But Lucius always wondered, always feared. Was there something wrong with him? Something broken or something missing? Something that made him abnormal? He knew what he felt, he just didn't know what it meant.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-I'm sorry, Lu, I didn't mean it... You're normal.. you're</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Lucius held up a hand, silencing his brother:</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Don't.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-I'm sorry, really, I know you ...</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-Just shut up, okay? Let's walk in silence, like you wanted.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Marcus still tried to protest but Lucius looked resolute and his angry face made his brother decide not to bother him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">They walked for two more streets in silence before Lucius, almost automatically started again:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Psorospermiasis. P-S-O-R-O-S-P-E-R-M-I-A-S-I-S. Meaning: A minute parasite, usually the young of Gregarinæ, in the pseudonavicula stage.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus smiled.Knowing his brother couldn't stay mad for long.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">- Psoralen. P-S-O-R-A-L-E-N. Meaning: Any of a group of chemical compounds found in certain plants, used to treat psoriasis and vitiligo.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Looking over to his brother, Marcus could see him with his eyes closed, trying to remember better the page he's printed in his mind. He couldn't see there was a hole and a big puddle right if front of him, and Lucius would step and fall into it if he didn't open his eyes now.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus tried to hurry and pull his brother's sleeve, but he tripped over the uneven pavement and ended up getting all of his right leg wet under his knee with the splash of his brother's feet on another puddle next to the biggest one.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Lucius opened his eyes and saw the situation.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Oooh, Mama had washed these pants just yesterday... She'll be mad. - He bit his lip, knowing his brother did that to spare him, but still being mad from earlier. - Thanks, Marcus.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-It's okay.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus gave him a fake smile and walked on, apparently it was his turn to give his twin the silent treatment.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">They walked like this for some more time, passing some busy streets in which they had to hold eachother's sleeves to stay together, but still not talking. Until finally Marcus got too annoyed at Lucius speaking terms under his breath:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Shouldn't you be doing school work instead of reading advanced medical books that you won't use?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I'll use them! Just not for school work.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You'll fail class if you don't study what they are actually teaching.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I read about this subject in advance... And you know, I kind of memorized what the teachers spoke already.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Oh, yeah, there's that - Marcus said and rolled his eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I'm sure you could too if you focused very hard and not talk to anyone, just like I do!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Yeah, but I don't want to do that. I don't wanna memorize lectures and medical books, I just want to be... ahn...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Normal.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-No. I don't want to be "normal". I just don't want more attention.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-humpf.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You can copy off my homework if you want to... So you don't have to waste your time with it... - Marcus said apologetically.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I've already done it. - Lucius tried not to sound show-off-y.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Oh, okay...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">As they got closer to their street, Lucius' mood started to pick up, and passing through their neighbours' houses and seeing some people they knew and waving at them, saying "good afternoon", he beamed, it even seemed like nothing had happened earlier.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">When they got to the front door of their small house, Lucius ran to the kitchen, where his mother was cleaning some pots and pans.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Mama, mama! Hi, how was your day?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Good, sweetheart, just a little tiring. And yours?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Good, good. I can recite the entire morning's lecture, you want to hear?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Not waiting for an answer, he started:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-In History of the United States, we were learning about the...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Their mother smiled softly at Marcus when he passed the kitchen and went to the bedroom he shared with his twin.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He sat down on his bed, annoyed at his brother again for being so naive and childish and not knowing his mother wanted rest, and not to hear something that had no use to her. But then he thought about what he'd said to Lucius. Cursing at himself he threw his head down on the pillow and sighed, and took a couple of breaths before getting back up again, but before he could do anything about it, he'd fallen asleep.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">After a couple of hours he was awoken by his brother:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Mama said dinner's ready and asked me to call you. Have you been sleeping all this time?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Of course not. I just laid down a little bit after I did my work. - He got up, feeling embarrassed. His brother already was the school show off type, he couldn't fall behind and become the lazy twin. He washed his face as well as his hands and went to the kitchen where his family was gathered.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus sat on a chair, under the window trying to get some light from outside as he quickly finished his homework. Lucius got in after helping his mother wash the plates (and after talking some more about all he'd learned, now to his father as well), he gave his brother a curious look before fully letting himself through the door and sitting on his bed.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You hadn't done your work before, had you?- he asked</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Nope.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You slept all afternoon?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Yep.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">They exchanged looks and smiled.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Hey, Lu, I'm sorry about earlier.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Lucius was changing into his pyjamas, and winced at the unwelcome subject.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus waited for his brother to answer but when he didn't, he added:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I really didn't mean it okay, I don't think you are unnatural....</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-What do you mean? What do you know about it?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Well, I know you have never liked anyone, and you think that makes you weird. - he shook his head - Of all the things, you think this makes you weird. - he laughed</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-It does! - Lucius protested, not knowing on whose side he was.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-No, it doesn't. You're young. Maybe some day you will love someone, maybe you won't. And I don't think that's the thing that will make you different.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-But doesn't that mean I will never get married and have a normal life?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Getting married doesn't make a life normal... I think.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-It's what they expect of us. What Mama does. She'll love it when you bring your girlfriend or whatever over and when you'll get married and have children, and I will never give that to her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus made a face at that.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-What? You don't want to get married to a woman and have a normal life? - Lucius asked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-No. I really don't think so. I don't know where you keep picking up these weird ideas.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Well, its everywhere, I don't know.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Well, I'm young too, you know, even though I'm a lot older than you. I want to do a lot of things before I "get married to a woman", if I ever do that. - Marcus scoffed</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-What do you mean? - Lucius laughed   </p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-That's not all that is to life, you know? Women and marriage. And for someone who doesn't like either, you sure think about it a lot, huh.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">They both laughed.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-And for someone who likes many things, you sure don't think about it a lot.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Wait, what?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-That you like two things in specific.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-How do you...?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You know my secrets and I know yours.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">They both smiled again.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">They bickered and fought a lot, but at the end of the day they were still brothers. And they comforted each other. They laid on their beds and were almost asleep when Marcus said:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Wait, you think me liking girls and boys is normal, but you not feeling interested in either isn't?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I don't know.... It doesn't seem unnatural because it's you doing it. You always know what you're doing.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus scoffed again.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I just don't want to disappoint Mama. - Lucius said silently.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You won't. You certainly won't.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">More silence.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Is that why you're always showing off to Mama? Because you don't want to disappoint her in one aspect so you overcompensate on another?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I... I don't know. I just want her to know I can do something. I want her to know I'm worth something.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Well, it's annoying when you do that.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Hey! I thought you were trying to comfort me!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Marcus shrugged, but it was dark, so Lucius couldn't see it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I mean, you don't have to do that. Is all I'm saying.... But it's okay, I know you love showing off.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Marcus!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Sorry!- They laughed, trying to be silent.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Hey, Lu. It won't matter, you know, Mama will always be proud of you. And she'll always love you because of who you are. And on the very tiny off chance she won't, I always will. You're my brother, I love you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Thanks, Marcus. - Lucius' voice cracked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Don't get used to it, this is as sappy as I'll ever get.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I know. Still, thank you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Well, if you ever want to talk about it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Sure - Lucius felt like the subject should have ended there and they should go to sleep, but he still had things to say and now he couldn't hold back. - Do you think I should at least pretend that I like someone so Mama will think everything is okay?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Lucius! Didn't you fucking hear me? Everything is okay.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Language! - Lucius winced</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Ugh!! Lucius, Mama won't care, she already has our sister, who is married and has children. Mama knows us, she knows what to expect from us, and she just wants us to be happy. So just stop obsessing!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Fine, sorry. You said I could talk about it if I wanted to.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-And I already regret it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Hey!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Stop thinking about yourself like that. Your worth is not measured by how "normal" you can be or how many grandchildren you can give to Mama. You deserve to be happy as you are. Even if what you are is a weird prick who memorizes lectures and medical dictionaries.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Lucius laughed again, more secure that his brother meant what he'd said this time. If even impatient Marcus wasn't giving him hell, it meant it his brother was being genuine.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-So the matter's settled, good night I need to sleep.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-But you already slept all afternoon!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Leave me alooone. - Marcus covered his head with his pillow.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Lucius smiled at his brother trying to keep his pride, after being so tender with his brother. After some time had passed and Lucius thought his twin was already asleep, he heard a silent voice say:</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Just make sure you don't accidentaly tell anyone I'm bi.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Bi?</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Yeah, stupid, bisexual. It's just a shortening.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Oh, okay, don't worry about it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Thanks. Now go to sleep.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Wait, so does that mean I am asexual or something? - Lucius asked after some minutes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Go to sleep! - Marcus groaned.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"     -Just couldn't resist, could you? - Marcus said</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Resist what? - Lucius answered in a kind of a squeak, already on the defensive.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-You just had to take the opportunity to lecture them all, as if we were in some kind of elementary school classroom. - Marcus said in irritation.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I was recording important evidence! -Lucius answered leaning in toward his brother.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Recording important evidence? - Echoed Marcus. - You were grandstanding! As if we don't have enough problems in the department right now, without you acting like an old schoolmarm!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-That's ridiculous! - Lucius tried but Marcus wasn't having any of it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Ridiculous? You have been that way since you were eight years old!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Marcus! This is not the place to bring up...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Every day, when we'd get home from school, "Mama! Papa! I can recite my whole day's lesson! Listen! Listen!</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-...Not a place to bring up personal...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-Never occurred to you that Mama and Papa were too goddamned tired to listen to your whole day's lesson. NO, you just went right ahead...</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-They were proud of me! - Lucius hollered, losing all attempt at dignity</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-What were you thinking? - Marcus bellowed - That Hogan's going to go back to Mulberry Street and say "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, these Isaacson boys certainly know their business -showing us a thing or two!" ? One step closer to getting forced out that's all we are now!   "</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Lucius looked down, like he was seriously considering himself guilty of their possible removal from their jobs.</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I guess old habits die hard, huh. - Marcus said trying to smile after his fit of anger</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I try... - his brother answered</p><p class="zw-paragraph heading0">-I know. - Marcus answered with a sigh.</p><p>The brothers smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>